In the semiconductor industry, devices are shipped to customers in various packaging configurations. Apart from encapsulated dies, for example ceramic- or plastic-encapsulated dies, also bare dies are shipped to customers. One example of bare die shipping is based on tape and reel packaging systems. In the tape and reel format, components are placed in specifically designed pockets embossed in a carrier tape body. The pockets may be sealed with a cover tape to hold components placed in the pockets. Sprocket holes may be provided along one or both margins of the carrier tape to enable the tape to be moved by automated equipment. The tape is wound onto a plastic reel for labeling and packaging before shipment.
When shipping bare dies in carrier tapes, mechanical stress on the bare dies caused during placement and transport should be minimized for avoiding any damage of the bare dies.
It is thus desirable to improve a carrier tape for bare die shipping in this regard.